narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuro Uchiha
'''First Name''' Katsuro '''Last Name''' Uchiha IMVU Username Castielcaoin '''Nickname (optional)''' Twig '''Age & Date of Birth''' ''10/25'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' Ikotsugakaurian '''Height''' 5'10'' '''Weight''' ''200 lbs'' '''Blood Type''' B '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Burns on lower mouth '''Affiliation''' ''Ikotsugakaure'' '''Relationship Status''' ''Single'' '''Personality & Behaviour''' Katsuro is a quiet person, keeps to himself but from years of working with other shinobi and learning the value of having a team, even through many a hardship, He learnt that warming up to his team meant success. His past had made him a dark person to most, known to take the cursed road compared to peace, but he got the job done either way, if the mission was assassination he finished it without remorse or worry, All to protect his clan and home. His family dieing when he was young also made him hate, his mother being alive but his father being dead made a hatred in his heart which let him unlock the uchihas dojutsu. '''Nindo (optional)''' Finish the job, one way or anouther '''Bloodline/Clan''' ☀Uchiha Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. - Unlocked 3 Tomoe Sharingan '''Sharingan Levels:''' '''Sharingan Level 1''' {Awakened Sharingan, One black flame corona} The first level of the Sharingan, the Uchiha’s eye appears with one corona in either or both his/her eyes. This gives the Uchiha the ability to Analyze and track enemy movement. Helps the Uchiha to anticipate attacks and Recognize and see through Genjutsu. '''Sharingan Level 2''' {Advanced Sharingan, Two black flame coronas} The second level of the Sharingan, the Uchiha’s eye has two coronas in each pupil. In addition to the basics of Level One, The Sharingan is now able to read through Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. The Sharingan bearer is now granted the ability to easily copy taijutsu techniques. In addition to this, The Sharingan makes it easier to learn – not copy – Ninjutsu and other techniques. '''Sharingan Level 3''' {Mastered Sharingan, Three black flame coronas} The next and final stage of the Sharingan. The bearer possesses three coronas in each eye. The Sharingan wielder also gets a significant speed boost. In addition to the abilities granted in the first two stages, the Uchiha gains the following skills. The ability to copy Jutsus. The ability to use Confusion/Hypnosis; When eye contact is made, the sharingan wielder can advantage of the mesmerising spin of the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eyes) and cause their opponent to follow invisible, and subtle gestures. An dlast but not least. Future-sight. The Uchiha can predict attacks long before they are executed, giving the Uchiha an edge in battle '''Ninja Class ''''' '' ''Jounin'' '''Element One''' ''Fire'' '''Element Two''' ''Lightning'' '''Weapon of choice''' Bomb Tags '''Strengths''' Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Speed '''Weaknesses''' Taijutsu, fuinjutsu, Strength '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Uchiha Fan = 10 '''Jutsu List''' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) '''Sharingan:''' Level 1 Tomoe Level 2 Tomoe Level 3 Tomoe '''Genjutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_False_Surroundings_Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Lightning_Illusion_Flash_of_Lightning_Pillar Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar] '''Fire Style:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique] Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Flower_Nail_Crimson Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Flame_Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Flower] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation] '''Lightning Style:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori:_Thunder Chidori: Thunder] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Sharp_Spear Chidori Sharp Spear] '''No Element Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Shadow Clone Technique] '''''Allies'''''/'''Enemies''' None As of Yet '''Background Information'''